After the chances
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Sequel to Three Chances. William have been trying to protect Grell from the truth, but this always manages to get on light. After receiving a new mission with Lucien, clues of the red reaper s origin began to appear and he would be unable to cover them. Could Grell handle the truth? Will Will see his beautiful smile again? Grelliam, UndertakerxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a little history that has been cooking on my head for a while, hope you like it!

Kuroshitsuji doesn´t belongs to me

It has been a long time but finally Grell was able to go out into the field again… and scissors free! Now the only thing she had to deal with was with the constant eyes on his back from both William and Senecius, that was acting more like a parent than her actual ones. It wasn´t as if she had a good relationship with them, hell, she didn´t even had a good one with her brother, but it wasn´t her fault. She at least tried… until they made clear that they didn´t want her.

"Hey, Grell-chan, would you like to take dinner with me?" asked the old medic, smiling to the redhead. He was accustomed to the company of the flamboyant reaper, he even left her sleep in his guest room at least three times a week.

"No, thanks, Sene-san" he rejected the invitation. "I was planning of going to my parent´s house and crash on the family dinner"

"Oh… okay" the ancient one watched her left with a frown on his face he retreated to a secluded area and quickly called the one person that would have the most of problems if the Sutcliffs managed to hurt Grell in any way. "Annafellows, are you there?" he asked with no real guarantee that the demon would appear. For his surprise, he did.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Grell is going to his adoptive parent´s home tonight and… I wanted to ask you to let me handle this. Having you attacking them would be bad and I don´t want any more incidents like the one of the red dress and the ball"

"The red dress and the ball?"

"Don´t act like a fool, you remember it as clearly as I" said the ancient, looking dead serious.

-Flashback-

After the graduation exam Grell was going through a change. He definitely didn´t feel like a man and that made him feel… because he was a man! His father always told him he has to act like one! And he would always want to please him… because that will please himself too. It was how it was, nothing more, nothing less. While he was fighting with his inner self, pretending to be someone he definitely didn´t was, Dorian Annafellows observed him with his demonic senses, hiding efficiently from the reapers. The demon sheath raised an eyebrow when he noticed the fight and went to hell to inform the Prince while he was sure the young master was safe. He kneeled in front of the bed that housed the great but injured demon and talked.

"I have news, my prince" he said and quickly explained the situation. Cases of close minded shinigami weren´t that usual, but still. His master wondered for a moment what he should do and finally gave his orders.

"Go to the Faustus family and ordered them to make the best dress in the Underworld"

"Red, my prince?"

"Yes, red would be fine"

Dorian went to fulfill his orders quickly and returned to the reaper´s realm to drop the present in Grell´s room. When the young reaper finally reached the place, he was wearing a black tux that wasn´t confortable at all. Then he found the package on the bed and opened it, finding a red dress he found the most beautiful one in the world, complete with a set of jewelry and a pair of high heeled shoes. At first he was against wearing them and threw them in the closet, but at the end of the day he took them out and try it on. He… she felt like herself.

"I´m beautiful" she told herself. She only need now to let her hair grow and he would be the sexiest woman in the dispatch.

In the end Grell went to the prom ball with that dress, earning some odd looks and cruel jokes from everyone. They even dared to empty a big can of liquor over her. She ran out of the ball room crying, something Dorian should have never allowed. Annafellows eyes turned deep red, he was protecting the pride of his Prince´s family… until the end. The silver haired demon snuck into those fool´s apartment that night and turned their clothing into shreds, thinking that attacking them would be bad for his young master. In the end all the new graduated except Grell had to attend to their first day in the Dispatch in underwear.

"It was not me, I swear…" said once and over again the red reaper to his furious companions. There was no way to prove his culpability, so they had to let go. But Dorian himself received a big reprimand from Senecius, that berated him for being stupid.

"What if someone have seen you?! All our hard work keeping this secret would have gone to the trash!" screamed the reaper, but the demon was not paying attention. To him, the young prince would be better and happier living in hell than in that place where some idiots only judged him and discriminate him for no reason…

-End of the flashback-

"I´m not going to say that I´m sorry and if those idiotic reapers made something to the prince then I´m crushing them like the vermin they really are" answered the demon sheath, crossing his legs. Senecius sighed and decided to spy the Sutcliff home. After all, it was his fault that Grell ended up in that place to begin with. "You know, it would have been better if you raised him yourself"

"It was impossible, I was being watched for my relationship with…"

"I´m not discussing that, you did what was best for that moment, but once the danger ended you should have taken him back"

"It… is true" Senecius went to the Sutcliff residence as quickly as he could, just to avoid things getting even worse than before. He knew that the couple hate their adoptive son, they have done that since their biological one was born. When he arrived to the place it was too late. The father was screaming at the red reaper some very hurtful things.

"We should have never adopted you in the first place!" he ended up. Grell was in a state of shock. She was… adopted?

"Wait, dad, so we are not related at all?" asked Thomas, getting closer to the door and looking down at his adoptive brother. "What a relief, can you believe how embarrassment it was to be known as the one that shared blood with such a freak?" and then the door was closed.

"Grell, sweetie" said the ancient reaper, putting his arms around the redhead. "Come to my place, I will take care of you" he whispered and took the other to his house. He let Grell change into a confortable red dress and make him some dinner, more worried about his protégée than what Annafellows would do to those idiots. "Eat something"

"Sene-san… is that true?" questioned the red reaper. "Am I… adopted?"

"Well… yes. I… kind of arranged for that couple to adopt you when I couldn´t take care of you myself… even if I wanted to. I was the doctor that helped you into this world, you know?" he tried to smile, but the depressed younger shinigami made him lower his head again. "I´m… sorry. When I met them I thought they would be nice parents for you… after all they desperately wanted a child"

"But no one like me, Sene-san" said Grell. "Who was…? Wait, I don´t want to know. If they left me…"

"Grell…"

"Then…"

"Grell, listen to me" he said seriously. "It wasn´t their choice to leave you, it´s just that… things are a lot more complicated than you can thought. But they loved you… so dearly that they sacrificed a lot for you to be safe"

"Why?"

"You will know in the right moment"

-Time skip-

"Another one?" asked the red reaper, bringing the file to his face. It was a new To Die List that seemed to be recreating the one of the Campania. Ronald was at his side, reading the list too and wondering why the management people were asking for the impossible again and sending only two reapers to take care of such a big work.

"You are not going to be alone, Knox" said William, arranging his glasses with his scythe. "Me and Lucien are going to go with you"

"Lu-Lucien…" the red reaper shivered and the stoic supervisor catch that. He didn´t like how that sounded either, mostly because the older shinigami hadn´t been out on the field for a long time. For him to suddenly want to return to action was weird and he had the feeling that it had something to do with Grell and the obsession the man had with the redhead´s mother. So he was going too to protect the redhead, just as he has done since he saved him the first time. "Not that guy"

"Come on, Sutcliff-sempai" said Ronald, relaxed. "Are you still saying that he tried to rape you? Because no one believed that joke."

"It was true!"

"Shut up, both of you, and get going" ordered William. "By the way, Sutcliff, you will be by my side the entire time, so I can keep an eye on you. And, as the ship isn´t going to crash into an iceberg, then we will all got into it. Knox, buy the tickets."

"That sounds better"

-In the human world-

"Another trip in a ship?" asked Ciel to Lizzy, rolling his eyes at what happened the last time they took such a trip. It was Undertaker´s fault, but even so… he didn´t want to go on a trip with the Middford family. Sebastian by his side share a look with the young earl. "I suppose I could make some time to go" he accepted finally.

"Yay, Ciel is coming" and the Lady finally left with a smile on her face. Once she out of sigh the expression in her fiancée´s face changed and he looked at the demon with a serious one.

"Explain yourself, why do you want us to take that boat?"

"As keen as always, young master" congratulated him Sebastian. "I was researching for any clue of the former reaper Undertaker and casually found out that he is going to transport a huge amount of his so called experiments in a big boat. So I followed that clue and finally discovered that the only ship that could transport that amount of undead is precisely the one Miss Elizabeth just invited you in."

"So there is going to be another catastrophe" growled Ciel.

"We can prevent Miss Elizabeth and her family from getting on board, but we ourselves would have to investigate… and get in" the demon smirked. "Do you think there is going to be a big deal for the Queen to lose a few of her citizens only to get us to capture that madman"

"No" answered the Count. "She was quite… interested in his work last time we talked. And after what we discovered in Germany even more. Sieglinde Sullivan was a huge gain for her but… just not enough"

"That little witch definitely is having fun now" laughed the demon. "The Queen gave her lots of toys to play with."

"Yes… but even so the Queen wants Undertaker" Ciel sighed and got up. "Prepare everything for our trip and let Snake know he is going to travel with us again. He resulted quite useful last time we had a problem with those monsters"

"I will make it immediately"

"And Sebastian" the little earl uncovered this eye and looked into his demon servant´s eyes. "This is an order: don´t let him go again."

"Yes… my Lord"

-The day-

"Wow, this ship is huge" screamed Finny, happy. At his side Mey Rin and Baldroy were waiting with Tanaka-san to say goodbye to their young Lord before he parted. Snake was holding his bag tightly, remembering what the young lord told him about this trip. They were pursuing the same criminal that made the last one sink, so he had to keep his eyes open… and his friends too. The snakes were all alert, specially Emily that couldn´t keep quiet.

"Nothing for the moment… says Emily"

"Yes, that was clear five minutes ago" said the chef, feeling a little annoyed by the snake´s incessant chattering.

"Forgive Emily, she is nervous… says Oscar" then he looked around and the snaked started getting their heads out of the bag. "This is strange, there is several something that smells like him, specially one… but deeply different at the same… says Bronte"

"How?" asked Ciel, not moving his lips. It was a good idea to warm Elizabeth and her family, making them and other nobles cancel their trips.

"I… can´t tell… says Bronte"

"Well… bet we are going to find out soon" smirked Sebastian, remembering what happened in the Campania. Yes, the smell was definitely more shinigami waiting for their jobs to begin and the oddly familiar yet different one… he could sense that too. It was too much familiar, a little red annoying thing he could identify as a reaper at the beginning. He narrowed his eyes, was that idiot really a reaper? Or was… something else? He wasn´t sure.

-With the death gods-

"You only got two tickets for the third class?" asked William, annoyed. Grell had yet to appear and they were getting late. Knox bowed his head and asked for forgiveness, while Lucien only shook his head, when the last member of the group finally showed up. He was wearing a red travel dress that was definitely more fit for someone of high social status than the third class. "Sutcliff, what are you wearing?"

"Well, last night this suddenly appeared in my room, with this" Grell took out of his purse two tickets for the ship… in first class. "So I thought…"

"This is good" cut him Spears, taking the tickets and arranging his clothes. "We can go on the first class and Lucien and Knox in the third. That way you will be less nervous and we can focus on our jobs"

"So we are going to…" started the red reaper, happy, but was cut by someone arriving. "Sene-san?"

"Yes… well… this was my free day and since I had nothing to do I asked permission to join your collection. I even got my own ticket" the doctor showed them the papers and smiled. It was second class, in the right place for him to watch both Lucien and Grell. William nodded, thanking him silently for the help, and the reapers got into the ship.

When they got to the dinning room, the supervisor found the demon and his young master in the same place. He narrowed his eyes, did they knew something? It was impossible, the only people that knew that secret were him, Senecius, Annafellows and the Prince.

"It´s something the matter, Will darling?" asked Grell, confused.

"No, everything is okay, ask for dinner"

-In one of the rooms-

"Anything else, mister?" asked the waiter to the strange person in the bed. He didn´t looked like a first class passenger, but he didn´t want to insult someone that could get him fired. The silver haired man on the bed smiled in a very creepy way.

"No… ehehehehe… just leave" answered Undertaker. Once the boy left, the former reaper walked towards the tray and fished for the food, but his hand stopped when he felt something strange. He took the object closer to his eyes and finally realized it was a blood red rose. "Red… blood red… it always made me feel strange… I wonder, was it part of the things I have forgotten?"

Outside the room a silver haired demon was walking back to his young masters side. He had already fulfilled his other orders and wanted to keep his entire attention on the redhead… even more if he was in the same place as that man.

"A gift from the Prince" he murmured before running away.

Hey, how do you think it was? Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is nice, don´t you think, Will dear?" asked Grell, eating his strawberry cake, while William watched the Phantomhive earl and his servants not so subtly. Only because the red reaper told him, he was drinking some tea. The other was wearing a totally different dress, red as the last one, part of his incredible large collection of red clothing. "You know, it´s like a dream. Being able to be with you in a date, I mean…"

"Hum…" Spears directed his subordinate a sharp look, but it disappeared when he saw the sincere smile in the red reapers lips. It was so much like the one he saw on the top of the Big Ben that day… the one that made him want to protect him. He wanted to say yes, that it was like a dream for him too, but couldn´t. If he wanted to continue protecting Grell he needed to keep those feelings to himself.

"You can smile a little bit more, darling"

"If you want" near them the demon was eyeing them carefully for his young master. The earl was one of the few first class passengers in that ship, one of the others being Viscount Druitt and the Queen´s butlers. Double Charles were sent to prevent the lost of human lives and help Ciel caught the culprit of the living corpses once and for all. Of course their main job was to bring him to the Queen. Both men got up from their table and joined the earl for tea.

"How boring, when is he going to show up?" asked Grey, putting his hands on the back of his head. Ciel put his fingers on his lips and gave the reapers a look.

"Shhh, those two are after him as well. If you want to capture Undertaker try to avoid them as much as you can" informed the boy.

"Oh…" answered the white haired noble, a little bit more serious. "Do you know for what country they work for?"

"None, they work for a whole different thing" he said and took out a drawing of the mortician Sebastian made last night. "This is the man the Queen is looking for. He used to work as an informant for the Phantomhive family while in secret making those walking corpses… right under our noses"

"So that´s how you know him, you paid him for information" smiled Grey. "How disgusting, the Queen was financing those ugly experiments whit out knowing"

"I didn´t exactly paid him in cash, but… well, the thing is that he is somewhere on this ship, hiding. Maybe he isn´t even leaving his room because we are here. And don't think even for a second that he doesn´t know, because that man knows everything"

"Interesting" said Phipps, giving his chicken some bread. "Do you need for me and Grey to get rid of the other interested in the walking corpses?"

"If we came to that, that´s why Sebastian is there for" the demon smiled to his master and looked at the reapers. Grell was too immerse in her own little world to care, but William definitely did and he didn´t like the way the demon was looking at them. it was as if he knew what they were planning to do. "Go get rid of the others in third and second class" ordered the earl. "We can deal with those two alone."

"But, young master…"

"You heard him, butler" smiled Grey. "We and the earl can deal pretty well with that lady and her companion. Go fulfill your orders"

"Understood, them with your permission" the demon retired with the raven reaper´s eyes on him. Spears saw him leave and finished hi tea quickly, grabbed Grell by the arm and dragged her out of the room. The red reaper was confused at first but them he noticed the danger and smiled. A passionate, bloody dance with his favorite butler will seriously caught her body on fire.

"Grell, go with Senecius and stay with him. I will go warn Ronald"

"But Sebas-chan is going to third class!" he pouted. "Why couldn´t I go with you, my dear frost prince?"

"Because Lucien is in there and I don´t want him a centimeter near you" answered William before he could control his mouth. Then he realized what he had just done and sighed. "Look, Sutcliff, it´s ratter new but I found something that could prove that your claim about him was true, so I want to avoid any incidents until I can present the facts to court"

"So you believe me?" an astonished Grell asked, then smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Will!"

"Let me go, Sutcliff, and go to Senecius" the red reaper nodded and went away to find his protector while the stoic supervisor ran towards the younger shinigami. In mid way, the former serial killer found someone that shouldn´t be there. Her blood ran cold when he noticed the other had his death scythe in hand.

"Finally alone" said Lucien, smiling in a sadistic way and launching towards the other reaper. Grell managed to avoid being struck by the ax like death scythe and took out her chansaw. The older reaper took out a bottle full of cinematic records that was hanging from his neck and licked it in a perverted way. "When I finally thought I got rid of him… when he was finally not there anymore you have to appear! With the red I hate the most! The red of that man!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about!" yelled Grell, knowing full well that the older reaper has the upper hand thanks to experience. She tried to fight him in the past, to protect herself, but her more than incredible talent meant nothing to him.

"The red… how much I hated it… how it defiled the silver"

"What the hell?" Grell tried to escape and find Senecius, that despite being a doctor knew how to fight as well as the other ancients, but while trying to avoid the other´s scythe she twisted her ankle and fell to the floor.

"Now die… die as you should have done since the beginning!" with that scream Lucien raised his scythe to kill her, but another thing passed right between them, breaking the bottle and setting the records free while making an ugly slice on Lucien´s chest. It was Senecius tiny death scythe.

"Are you fine?" asked the medic, worried. He lifted the redhead and then pushed him towards the exit… towards third class. "Go find William, he will help us, now!" and he engaged into battle with the other ancient.

-In third class-

"And you let Lucien walk around by himself with a demon on the boat?" said William, looking at Knox as if he had done something incredible stupid. The youngster just shrugged and took another sip of his bear, smiling at the pretty lady he was drinking with.

"So what? He is one of the ancients, he should have fought with more powerful demons than that… and won. What could go wrong?" the two toned lecher then gave the female´s boobs a look, but was bumped in the head by his bosses death scythe. He rubbed the injured place with a hand. "Ow, what was that for, Spears-sempai?"

"For idiot, there is a great number of things that could go wrong" especially if they involved a red haired half demon he and Senecius were currently protecting, added the supervisor in his mind. He lifted Knox by the arm and was about to drag him when the aforementioned reaper appeared in the door of the canteen, with his chainsaw already out and panting like if he had run a marathon. "Sutcliff, what happened? I told you to go with…"

"It´s bad, William, Lucien tried to attack me" panted the redhead. "Sene-san interrupted us and told me to get you, he is fighting with him right now."

"That´s the worst history you have ever invented, Sutcliff-sempai"

"It´s not a history, Ronnie, it´s the truth!" yelled Grell, latching onto William. "Please, Will, believe me and go help him."

"I believe you" the stoic reaper patted his hand in an awkward manner before ordering Knox to run and find the two ancients. In the meantime, he decided to told both of his companions about the relation between Lucien and Grell´s past. "You know you are adopted, no, Sutcliff?"

"Yes… why are you talking about this now?" asked the red reaper.

"Because Senecius told me a history that made me wonder if the attack you told us about was true or not."

"Wait, you are talking about this new evidence you told me before?"

"Yes. Senecius is an old friend of your biological mother and told me that before you were even born Lucien had an incredible insane obsession with him. It ended up in tragedy long ago… he attacked your biological parents."

"He killed my parents?! And neither you nor Sene –san told me about it?!" now the red reaper was furious and Knox pretty scared.

"He didn´t killed them, but it was decided that it was best to hide you from him. And as the result of the attack Lucien cut part of your mother´s cinematic records, making him forget both your father and you"

"He is… insane" Grell muttered, less and less like her usual flamboyant self. "What did Sene-san told you?"

"Nothing you need to know" said Spears in a matter of fact way. "Now let´s run"

"You said he stole some cinematic records, no? In the battle a bottle full of them broke, what´s going to happen now? They are highly emotional, they will search their owner" informed the redhead.

"Troubles"

-In a first class cabin-

The first thing Undertaker noticed was that some cinematic records entered through a small opening between the door and the floor, then that they came directly at him. With the grace and experience of a great shinigami, the greatest of all, he evaded them. After a few moments some of them managed to enter into him and he realized… they were his. The years that he forgot were finally returning to him. He left them enter, savoring his memories.

"Red… blood red… a red rose… the ring and the pendant full of funerary medallions… finally I remember where they came from, my treasure" the mortician took the flower and smiled in a very strange way. "Along with the son I didn´t know I had… eheheheh, he grew up to be just like me. Thank you, Senecius."

"Are you ready to go, my Lord?" asked Annafelows, appearing behind him. "The Prince have been waiting for you long enough"

"Indeed… but there is no hurry" smiled in a very wicked way the former informant. "There is something I need to do before I can return to his side, something… maybe a little bit malicious. Oh, and you need to keep an eye on Grell, God knows what Lucien is capable of doing to him while you are here"

"I understand, and the Prince´s orders were clear. I retire then, be sure to be ready to leave for the night" and with this the demon disappeared.

"Oh, of course. Ehehehehehehehe…"

-In the corridor-

"He escaped" informed Senecius, a little bit hurt but alright. The three younger shinigami nodded and scrambled to search in the nearby areas. Grell was looking by his own when the ancient joined him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Took that William told you what happened?"

"Why didn´t you tell me, Sene-san? I could have been more careful with that man"

"Look, I did because I stupidly thought he wouldn´t recognize you, that was indeed my fault. And after that… well, just say that there are things that it´s best to keep in the dark" he smiled and ruffled her hair, just like when she was younger, causing the redhead to panic about it. "And this is not like you, you are the reaper to die for, no? Show me that"

"Thank you, Sene-san" smiled the redhead and cheered up. After all, his mentor was only trying to do the best for him. "Death!" he made his usual pose and felt better. "Now I´m off to find Sebas-channnnn!"

"You never change, right?" he shook his head as he watched the red reaper left, followed by the same shadow that always was with him. "Protect him…"

Grell continued to run, searching for the demon to have an incredible hot fight, even hotter than the romantic love… oh, how he wanted to shed those scarlet droplets! That would definitely set his body on fire. Annafelows behind him sighed, couldn´t the kid pick up someone else? The Michaelis crow was not fit in his mind to be with his young master. And the feathery creature still needs to pay for what he did to his Prince´s child after the Jack the Ripper incident. The presence of the stoic reaper was the only thing that prevented him from murdering both the raven and his brat of a master.

"But when he return to hell… I shall take revenge on both of them" his eyes turned red. "No one hurts a member of the Prince´s family without consequences"

While he was worried about that, the red reaper managed to find the butler and attack him with his chainsaw. Dorian stopped on his tracks and hide to observe the fight between the demon and the reaper. He shook his head.

"Sebas-chan! Why are you being so mean to me, ignoring this wonderful lady…" said Grell, moving in a (for her) sexy way and making the crow shiver. "And for a brat… why don´t I show you what a real woman is?"

"You are disgusting"

"Oh… come on, you are going to have fun" and the demon received a wink that almost made him puke, why does this annoyance always had to follow him.

"And I thought that because you looked so confortable with William T. Spears you two were together and I was finally free of annoying red things"

"Oh, maybe in the close future" said the redhead, licking his lips. "But first I want to have a wonderful one night stand with you, a bloody night in heaven with a demon"

"You…" Sebastian stopped his insult when he saw the golden green pupils being covered by red… demonic red… along with lots of demon energy. Now his opponent had demon eyes. Annafellows, that noticed the change too, got ready to bring down the crow when he strikes again. "What is happening here? Why do you…?"

"Hum… is something wrong, Sebas-chan?" asked Grell, confused because of the lack of response to his attack from the demon. His eyes returned to normal and the demonic energy disappeared.

-With the shinigami-

"What is that?" asked Ronald, having bad feeling. "Demon? No more… two? No, three… but one disappeared, strange"

"Yes" now William was scared, but kept his usual face and went to deal with the demon butler… and the red menace that was causing all kinds of problems. Why did Senecius let him go after that Phantomhive pet? He cursed under his breath, hoping that they got to the place quickly enough to cover that mishap. "Sutcliff!" he yelled when they reached the place. Michaelis was nowhere to be seen and no other demon was present.

"Will…" said a teary eyes Grell. "Sebas-chan ran away from me!"

"Isn´t that something good, sempai?" asked Ronald, seeing how the red reaper latched herself onto the supervisor, who just avoided her. She felt into the floor with a loud tuut. "Where are the demons, by the way?"

"Demons? As in plural? I only saw one" answered the redhead, while William fumed at the mention of the demon butler.

"Strange…"

"Stop that, Ronald Knox, and go search for them. But this time we will all go together" ordered the superior officer and the other two followed him.

You like it? Then review! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Michaelis was now pretty surprised, had he really seen that annoying little red reaper turning into a demon in front of his eyes. No, that was impossible. There was no way for a shinigami to became something like him. But then, Grell never smelled like a shinigami, at least not entirely. That strange smell of his made him believe… that he was a demon. How could that be? Well, it was possible that a demon had a child with a reaper, even if something like that would sound repulsive to some people. After all, he knew plenty of half demons, some more humans than others. Could that be? That Grell was… a half demon whose shinigami side was more dominant? Yes, but he wouldn´t have survived long, the other reaper would find out… if he doesn´t have anyone that watched his back!

"So Spears is covering that little idiot, interesting" the butler smiled in a wicked way and ran, he needed to find his young Lord as soon as possible. He would keep the stoic reaper´s secret for now… at least until he used it. In his way he found an injured reaper with an ax like scythe, grunting about hating the red, sitting on the floor with a deep cut in his dominant arm. "Hum, interesting"

"What do you want, demon?!" yelled Lucien to the other´s face. How much he despised those creatures, their eyes remembered him of the one that stole his love away from him.

"Just… propose you a deal"

"I don´t make deals with filthy demons" spat the ancient.

"Too bad, because it was something beneficial to you" the demon lowered his head to the same level as the new fallen reaper. "It has something to do with a certain red annoyance that have been enough time on my and my master´s way"

"He… Grell… how much I hate him, just like I hated his father" the delusional smirk on the old reapers face made Sebastian contort in pleasure. So he found a weakness in this powerful death god to turn him into an ally. "He was a demon, like you"

"Oh, so I was right, he is a half breed"

"How do you know? I thought Senecius locked that secret under seven locks" but then the man smirked insanely. "I just want that abomination dead, that´s my only wish. And then he will be really mine… he will return to his old self!"

"Who are you talking about?" Sebastian concentrated and scanned the reaper´s soul for answers. What he found was indeed a surprise. "Oh, I didn´t expect that. It made things easier"

"Do you still… want to make a deal? Then I will do one with your master and you will bring me the head of that useless idiot!"

"I see, then let´s go" the demon showed the insane man the way, thinking about the surprise his Lord was going to receive when he told him about Undertaker´s little secret.

-With the others-

"I couldn´t find Lucien in any of the rooms" said Knox. Stopping his lawnmower. Grell and William put their own death scythes away and sat down for a moment, a little bit tired. The supervisor checked on his wristwatch, the disaster was about to come.

"Let´s go to the third class, we will search for him later. The undead are about to reach the dinner place" ordered the stoic reaper and the three of them moved, the redhead obedient for once. He didn´t want to be away from Will now that he was being so sweet, protecting him… it was like a wish coming true! His hearth was a mile an hour now. But when they reached the place the living corpses were already away, leaving their victims behind.

"How did they…?" started Ronald.

"I don´t know, but it seems like their creator changed plans" Spears bit his lips, what was that lunatic planning? Senecius was right when he told him that the red reaper´s craziness was nothing compared to the silver one´s. "Damn it, I knew that this was going to bring us problems. I just hoped he waited more time."

"What are you talking about, Will?" asked Grell.

"Nothing for you to worry about" said Senecius, appearing out of nowhere. "You stay with William and never left his side, okay? Just in case Lucien or any other appears…"

"I´m a full-fledged reaper, not a child that needs to be taken care of" protested the redhead, crossing his arms like a spoiled brat. "And I want to go searching Seb…"

"Do as I said! This is not time for games, that demon is after you and most than likely Lucien too! So stay with Mr. Spears and watch each others backs until me and Mr Knox comes back from the upper classes, did you heard me?!" the redhead, that wasn´t ordered like that since a lot of time ago, only nodded. "Good, now come, Ronald"

"O… okay" and they left, Senecius confident that Annafellows would protect the two younger reapers… or at least Grell. He needed all the help. For his part, William was not so willing to trust a demon, it didn´t matter who he was. So he will protect the red reaper and his beautiful smile from everything…

"Let´s start reaping, Sutcliff" ordered the supervisor and he brought his scythe down into the corpse of a busty young maiden. It was the same girl Knox has been drinking with earlier. God, that boy always distracts at work. They were in the middle of the reap when a figure launched for Grell. Luckily, William saw the aggressor too and jumped to throw his companion out of reach. They rolled on the floor.

"Will…" Sutcliff opened his eyes and blushed in a cute way. Then Spears realized he was in four over the red reaper.

"Don´t say anything" he got out and helped the other too. Just beside them was Lucien. Raising his scythe again. Grell was pushed out of the way again as William entered in battle with the ancient. He frown, this was not going to be easy. Just when the redhead was getting up again to help his beloved, he was grabbed and his death scythe taken. His captor put the blade on his neck, holding him carefully.

"Well, Grell-san, it seems like you finally have your wish. Let´s spend a bloody night together" smiled Sebastian, twisting the redhead´s words. "Come with me and don´t make a sound, or I will paint you red with your own weapon. This way, please" the reaper followed obediently, waiting for the moment to recover the chainsaw and go help William, not noticing Annafellows right beside him, looking very menacing. If that crow made a sole injury in his young master´s skin then he would feel the fury of one of the sheaths of the seven capital sins.

"So, you brought him" said Ciel, alone. He managed to lose Grey and Phipps when the chaos started, earlier than expected. What was Undertaker thinking? Oh right, he wasn´t thinking, he was feeling. Like any parent in a situation like this. "Long time no see, Grell Sutcliff, I think this is a great opportunity to set things even for what you did to Madam Red."

"Well, if Sebas-chan wasn´t holding me so…" begin the reaper, shut was shut up by a movement of his chainsaw.

"Shut up and tell me where Undertaker is" said Sebastian. "Or I will make sure that when we hand you over to that obsessive man over there…" he signaled by his shoulder. "That he is going to make you suffer through hell"

"How could I know?" the scythe cut some skin of his neck. "I don´t know anything, I swear! I was just with Will, trying to escape from that psyco that wants me death for a reason I don´t entirely understand."

"So, it´s like that" said Ciel. "Bring him with us, Sebastian, to the first class dinning room. We will set the trap there"

"The trap? What trap?"

"You will see"

-With the others-

"Damn it!" screamed Will, for once showing emotion. When Lucien finally left, laughing like a loony, he noticed the absence of Grell… and Annafellows. That means that the demon has followed his charge to God knows where. He followed Lucien, that surely knew where the redhead was. In the way he passed by Senecius and Ronald, that were reaping some of the last victims of the bizarre dolls.

"What was Spears sempai doing here?" asked the two toned reaper.

"I… can´t believe this" said the ancient before running towards the same place. He was not happy with what was happening. By the end of the day maybe one of his better kept secrets will be out in the light for everyone to know… at least his friend finally recovered his memory and with some luck could start a relationship with his son… daughter.

"Finally… I can get rid of you!" yelled Lucian when he saw the redhead, tied up with his hands on the back by Sebastian. The demon threw the redhead away from them and towards Lucien, that raised his ax to kill her, but a large death scythe, the most ancient of them all, got in the way. The silver haired reaper finally showed himself, taking his hair away from his eyes.

"This is a pretty emotional reunion, Lucien, and I will warn you not to interrupt it" said the mortician, serious for once. His hair was tied up in a pony tail and his death scythe was already in the open, fully transformed from sotoba to giant ass weapon. He turned around. "Senecius, old friend, it´s been a long time. Thanks for taking care of my… daughter."

"Hello and no problem, Adrian" answered the other reaper, taking down his own scythe. "Even if she has the same talent to cause troubles as you"

"Ehehehehe…" laughed the silverette. "I told him that she was going to be just like me"

"We are here!" yelled Grey when he and Phipps entered the dinning room. His eyes felt on Undertaker and smiled in a wicked way. "Mr. Undertaker, Queen Victoria orders you to come back to England to serve her providing an army of…"

"Wait!" yelled Knox. "Adrian? As in Adrian Crevan?" Senecius nodded and then little stars formed in the two toned reaper´s eyes. "You are a star! The Legendary Reaper, also known as Thanathos! Can I have your autograph?" to his surprise, he was not the only one that pulled out a paper for the star of the reapers to sign, the stoic supervisor too. He was a huge fan of the Legend after all.

"Adrian… my Adrian" said Lucien, trying to reach the silverette, only receiving a look that someone will give to a vermin.

"Have I ever known you were so obsessed with me I would have left before this whole mess started. Now I have practically lost my child´s entire life and my husband is bedridden thanks to you too" the Legend said annoyed.

"I saved you… I saved you from that defiler…"

"That´s how you call it? Well, now I will save you from prison… my old friend" the silverette launched towards the other reaper, not giving him time and slicing his legs with the big death scythe.

"Someone could explain to me what´s going on?" asked Grey, grabbing a door for support when the ship moved spontaneously. Ciel, sitting near Sebastian, his chair anchored to the floor by his demon butler, sighed annoyed. At least now they knew Undertaker´s real name. Who knows he could be that old?

"They are not human, neither Undertaker is" explained the earl. "They are Reapers, messengers of death that take the souls of the dead and ferry them to the afterlife. Undertaker, or Adrian Craven if you prefer that, was the best of them before… I think he got bored"

"That´s wrong" added Senecius, surprising everyone. "It was until he meet Grell´s father and started dating him. Then the exemplary reaper practically disappeared and was replaced by the troublemaker he really was… Sometimes I wondered how he managed to cheat us all into believing that he was a serious person all that time."

"I´m one hell of a good actor!" screamed the aforementioned reaper, lifting his enemy´s body after making some other slices on him. "Grell…" he turned around to see his daughter. "Would you like to come with me? You can meet your father and left everything behind… just like me. Reaper rules and regulations are kind of… boring for people like us"

"I like my life as it is, thank you" said the red reaper. Will helped him onto his feet and started undoing the ropes.

"I see… well, I didn´t expect you to forgive me or him so soon, but… I guess we didn´t have the right to us parents after all that happened" he turned around and started walking, dragging Lucien along with him. "But we will ever watch out for you, don´t doubt that a second"

"Sebastian, go get him!" ordered the little earl and the demon launched towards the former reaper, but he sliced the ship and forced him leave him be to save his contract. The reapers themselves were in a huge problem too. Senecius only sighed as he got wet, this was so Adrian Craven. The next thing everybody knew was that they were chilling on the sea, except for Grell, that was pretty confortable on a boat.

"Will, Ronnie, Sene-san! Are you alright?" he asked while helping the others to get inside the boat. The supervisor cleaned his glasses before he attempted to answer, but he was cut by a ecstatic Ronald Knox.

"That was Adrien Craven… we got nearly sliced by Adrian Crevan! Oh, the chicks are going to love this history…" he screamed in fangirl mode. "And you are his… I´m friends with Adrien Crevan´s daughter!"

"Shut up and start reaping souls, Knox!" screamed William, throwing his annoying junior to the sea to shut him up. Near them, the demon was helping Phipps and Grey climb on another boat after putting his young master out of danger.

"So that was Adrian Crevan, I could never imagine I knew the Legendary Whip of the Demons already" said Sebastian, thinking hard. That reaper has killed ancient and powerful demons, he was no match for him even if so many years of retirement turned him soft.

"Do you know him, Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"Bocchan, every demon in the Underworld knows him."

-In the sinking ship-

Adrien Crevan was walking calmly down a corridor, still dragging the other ancient reaper. Dorian Annafellows was waiting for him in front of a door, making a little bow when he finally reached his destiny. The demon looked at him before opening the door.

"The Prince is waiting for you" he let the Legend pass first and then he closed the portal before water could enter to hell. Undertaker went down another corridor, red this time, and entered a room. There, in a bid bed with sheets the color of blood, laid his husband. He sat on the bed next to him, making him open his eyes. They stared into each other for a minute.

"Is this a dream?" asked the man, getting up with a little of pain. The wound inflicted by Lucien´s sacred object infused death scythe still didn´t heal completely.

"Then it´s a beautiful one" answered the reaper, lowering down to kiss him. "Oh, and I brought you someone. I think you have to talk to him… and enjoy a threat. Go ahead, I want to see him scream too."

"Adrian…" the demon´s gaze now focused on the legless ancient, that was trying to escape. His eyes turned red, the most intense kind of the color and his body started to transform into a red mass. He was no like ordinary demons, he was a royalty, the Prince of Hell, the only one worthy of Adrian Craven´s hearth. The screams while he ate was music to their ears… When he finished he sat down contently, feeling his now almost healed injury.

"Your are a lot better, that soul´s effect I amazing"

"Of course, now we could do anything we want. Let´s go to the human world and live there, as we planned" smiled the redhead, more than willing to go out of the manor after his more than fifty years confined to it.

"As tempting as it sounds, no" answered the silverette, pushing him down again. "Not until you fully recovered. There is a demon looking out for me, you know?"

"Then I will crush him… What could a miserable demon do against the Prince of Pride?" they both laughed, happy at being together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Here a new chapter, hope you like it

That day Grell got back to her home completely exhausted. She was having some problems in her head with who her biological mother was and how bad it could be if the council even get a tuft that he was a deserter. She entered to her crappy apartment building and found an eviction note on her door. She has a month to move or they would make her. She sighed, this happened every two or three months, nobody wanted to have her close. She entered, wondering if she should move with Sene-san and be over with that. She let herself fall in bed, taking out her pretty red silk pijamas.

"A wonder, clothes are the only luxurious thing I have" she said, changing and brushing her hair before sleeping. Dorian looked at her for a while and went to teach the landlord a lesson or two about expelling someone just because he didn´t like her.

"A lady must be threated with respect, a princess even more" muttered the demon.

That same night Ronald Knox was at a bar, drinking with some females of the secretarial section. He was telling them all that happened in the ship, not noticing that one of them excused herself to go to the telephone and dialed the council. She told them everything Knox told her and the next second they were calling others and others. The next morning when she entered the dispatch, Grell was greet with weird looks at her way. What was happening? She wasn´t wearing something strange… or at least no to herself. She was even quiet, not quite recovered from the reaps last night.

"What? Have you never seen a Lady walking?" she said, sending them a glare. One of the more brave ones walked towards her and poked in her arm.

"You really are...?" he begin.

"I am what?" she spat.

"You know… Adrian Craven´s son" when she heard that name she froze. How did he knew? William promised not to tell anyone and made Ronnie promised the same via some well placed hits on the head and Senecius have been keeping the secret for so long. "Olivia told me that Knox told Harley that…"

"Oh, so Ronnie did, hum?" she marched straight to Ronald´s desk, who was filling some paperwork and trying to appear invisible. After his long night he remembered just before work that he had given away his sempai´s secret. Because of that, he was going to have three very angry reapers. And a supervisor, an ancient and a serial killer in bad mood was no good news for him. He saw the last one walking towards him in a very creepy way, dragging her chainsaw, so he decided to run, but was stopped by Spears, that have been trapped in a meeting, explaining why he didn´t report his founding about Adrien Craven immediately.

"I´m going to die, no?" he asked pathetically.

"Yes…"

Now, after giving the two toned idiot a beating, both Sutcliff and Spears were standing in front of the very angry members of the council. Senecius talked to them before, giving a very crappy but believable explanation as to why he didn´t told anyone that he helped Adrien giving birth to his son and informed the younger reapers, so they knew the history. Several hours after that they were allowed to leave, with the redhead nearly in tears. She was safe for now.

"Thanks, Will, Sene-san" she said, smiling to them. The supervisor fought not to blush and the medic laughed. Those two would look so cute together. She went to her desk, only to be annoyed the rest of the day by curious reapers that wanted to know about her heritage. When will they learn that she was the less informed about that? Sheesh, that was making her lose her patience. By the end of the day she was ready to leave the dispatch without finishing her reports, no matter what William will say.

"Mr. Sutcliff, a moment, please" called her one of the oldest reapers. She was about to answer that she was a Miss, when the serious expression on the man´s face made her quiet. She followed him to an office. "Take a seat please"

"What´s happening?"

"It´s about your personal record" he answered, pushing his glasses up. "You see, your adoptive parents nullified your adoption some time ago, so technically you couldn´t use their last name" Grell sighed, what else have they done to her. "It was a problem, but we let you keep using it while we found your true origin. Today we begin the process of change of surname to Craven."

"So, there is no problem anymore? Look, I was never informed about the nullified adoption and the change of surname, but if you want me to sign the reports with that name is fine, I will do it."

"That´s not all" the older reaper motioned her to sit down again. "You see, with the change of surname there are some… things that you have gained, apart from the prestige of the name Craven. There is some money no body touched that belonged to Adrien Craven and his house, that will now be restores to you."

"Wait, you mean that I inherited a house?" the red reaper was now happy. This was the end of her placement problems and landlord that didn´t wanted her in their buildings.

"Yes…" he said, handing her a key. "The property will be full yours by the end of the week, but it´s been abandoned for years, so you should go visit it. If you are planning to rent it or…"

"No, I was planning to move anyway, so I will live there" she said, taking the key. "It´s that all?"

"Yes, Mr. Sut… Craven"

"Well, thanks" she stood up, smiling at her good luck. She went out jumping and nearly crashed into Ronald Knox. The two toned reaper was about to flee, afraid of his sempai´s reaction to him breaking his promise to keep quiet about her heritage. "Ronnie, dear…"

"Sutcliff-sempai! I already said I´m…"

"Don´t worry, that solved a few problems of mine" winked the red reaper. "But you still owe me one for opening your mouth, darling. And it´s Craven now."

"O… oh, well…" said the younger officer. "That´s good, Sut… Craven-sempai. Hum… what do you need me to do?"

"Well, apparently I inherited my mother´s house and I have to move… again" he sighed, a lady shouldn´t have to leave her houses as quickly as her. "So I need someone to help me redecorate the house this weekend, as it have inhabited for half a century at least."

"Oh, okay, I can help you with that… and the moving" answered Knox. They talked a bit more and she left. She needed to start packing or her wardrobe was not going to be ready for the moving at the end of the month. While doing so she found the red dress she took to the prom dance. It was a little bit old, but as good as new and in her favorite color. She changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I still fit in you, great" she smiled and danced, spinning crazily.

-The next morning-

Grell entered the office in the same fashion as always, but immediately noticed something was wrong. For once, her adoptive brother stopped to greet her, not just ignored her like always. She answered a little bit uncomfortable, as Thomas and her never had anything to talk about. In her way towards her desk she was greeted by at least three handsome superior officers, asking her for a date. She narrowed her eyes, something was definitely wrong. She flirted a lot with them before and they never reacted with anything that wasn´t anger, why was now different? And her desk, there were chocolates and roses over it.

"What´s happening here?" she asked to herself. In lunch she went to see Senecius and he told her that the council thought that the Legendary reaper´s genes were too precious to lose them. And as born shinigami were more fertile than regular ones, they decided that someone should impregnate her. They even put a reward in money.

"They put my genes on sell?!" she screamed. The nerve of those old farts…

"Calm down, Grell, just don´t listen to them"

By the end of the week she had rejected so many of those insensitive bastards that no one would have believed that she was the same Grell Sutcliff that flirted with anyone. But of course, Grell Craven was more difficult, because of her heritage. He needed the perfect partner, so elite reapers took it as a signal to go after her. She was so pissed that William and Senecius had to watch her closely or in an anger attack she will let lose her demon side.

It was her free day and she was walking with Ronald towards the old house that belonged to Adrian Craven, only to find that it was a manor. A very big and dark manor with some strange roses growing wildly on the walls.

"Well, at least they are red" she muttered and entered. Inside were object that haven´t been dusted in years, strange looking things and very old furniture, all in a black theme. The went up the stairs until they found the master bedroom, with a big bed in grey colors and two bedside tables. Grell walked directly towards the wardrobe and pulled out a black tunic. She peeked in again and found a strange combination of red and black colors.

"What is this?" asked Knox after finding a door. He opened it to reveal a nursery. The room was painted red, with matching red curtains and lots of toys in the color. Strangely, they were more like monsters than usual children toys. And the crib was made of red wood, with a weird symbol engraved in the front.

"It´s so pretty" said a wondered Grell. Her adoptive parents never made something like that for her, not even when she was little. "Wonder if I ever slept here."

"Yes, you did" surprised them Senecius, appearing behind them with something in his hands. "This is for you, your baby blanket"

"Curious, is red" she muttered, opening it. The blanket was made of silk of the best quality and it has sewn on the front the same symbol that the crib. "What does that mean?"

"I don´t… really know" lied the ancient. "Your father did like it, anyway."

"My father? How was he?"

"Redhead, calmer than Adrian, very good at fighting… and a terrible housekeeper. He managed to make a disaster of the simpler things, like making tea or gardening or even clean. I don´t remember how many times he broke dinner plates or burnt dinner… but he always managed to make Adrian laugh, even after a stressful day."

"So that´s where Sut… I mean Craven-sempai's uselessness in housekeeping chores came from." Commented Ronald, and then laughed. "I would have loved to see that."

"Yes…" they sat down to talk in the dusty place while Dorian watched carefully from his hidden spot. With Lucien out of the picture the only risk his princess was affronting were those stupid reapers that wanted the money and prestige of the last name Craven. If he included some demons that could find out who her father was… she was in danger. But first he needed to fix something, namely the state of the house. As a demon and as a servant, he knew how to make things the way his master wants in less than few minutes. Repairing and redecorating the house at his princess´s taste would be child´s play. He waited until they left for the day and put hands to work, red paint at hand.

-The next day-

"Wow, when did you do it, sempai?" asked Ronald. The house was like new, something that surprised even Grell. The roses were not wild anymore, cut into beautiful patterns all over the wall. The red paint covered everything and the new furniture was mixing with some of the old in a beautiful entrance. The manor was like new and perfect for the reaper to die for.

"I didn´t do it" answered aforementioned reaper, somewhat surprised. "It was you, Sene-san"

"No… but I think I know who did it, but I´m not going to tell you" the ancient said. "But, well, now that the mansion is ready why don´t you start moving your things here. Your whole wardrobe is going to take an entire day to move"

"Hey, look!" yelled the boy, that somehow ran upstairs without them noticing. He was in front of the master bedroom, where the big back bed was changed for a red one, with curtains and matching sheets. In the room were too a bedside table, a big mirror with red rims and a vanity table with lots of little tolls.

"Are my glasses dented or this is made of gold, black pearls and rubies?" asked the reaper to die for, lifting the thing, that shinned. The things she was given were valuable enough to make a millionaire cringe.

"Yes and… was that thing here yesterday?" asked Ronald lifting a box from the floor and trying to open it. He frowned when he couldn´t and pass it to Grell, that had no problem in opening it. There were jewels, lots of them in different red tones, some even had the same symbol she noticed on her old crib. In the bottom were some papers with written things.

"To my Adrian…" he begin, but immediately put that down. He was not going to read his parent´s love letters in front of the others. "Okay, let´s move some of my things while we still have time. I have to leave my apartment by the end of the month."

"Wait, they are kicking you out again?"

"Yes. For what, I don´t know."

-Some time after-

Grell was trapped in her desk, doing paperwork and trying not to blow up at the stupid elite reaper that was trying to chat her up the last hour. What part of not interested didn´t they understand? A few days ago she would have gladly gone with him on a date, but now… let´s just say that she quitted flirting around. He was an old friend of Thomas that always called her "Tomato Grell" because of the color of her hair.

"Over" she said when finally the last form was finished and she stood up to leave the paperwork on Will´s office.

"I can sent it for you, miss Craven" he tried to appear a gentleman.

"No, I want to do it" she answered before leaving. Once in Spears´s office she dumped the paperwork on his desk, finding that he was ready to leave too. "Let´s have a date" she said, latching onto his arms and dragging him out. The reapers outside looked at them with envy and surprise, how could William T. Spears. Mr. I don´t have a hearth, win the date with the most wanted single lady in the dispatch?

"Why did you invited me here, Sut… I mean Craven?" asked the stoic reaper.

"Well, Will darling, I suddenly wished for the company of my frost prince" she smirked. "And of a true friend. Those idiots at the office are making me nuts."

"Wasn´t this what you wanted? To have everyone´s attention over you?"

"Is that a joke?" she laughed. "I wanted for everyone to love me for who I was, not because some idiots at the council put a price to my genes. You see, a lady liked to be loved and respected, not just used. And they just wanted to take me to bed to win the prestige of my mother."

"So, you already accepted Adrian Craven as your mother" said William, drinking his wine.

"As absent as he was in my life, he worries about me more than my so called adoptive parents. And I think my father too, even if I don´t know who he was." She smiled. "And it was not their fault, it was Lucien´s. Wonder where that fucker is"

"I don´t think he is going to be a problem anymore" said the supervisor. They continued talking and eating until it was late and he walked her to her apartment. "Grell…"

"Yes?"

"Let´s do this again" he said, blushing a bit.

"Of course, darling"


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to lure Undertaker… well, Adrian Craven to open" said Ciel to Sebastian. The demon only smiled, he had something in mind for this, involving a red annoying thing that he wanted to crush since the Jack the Ripper investigation. "And I´m feeling a little… vindictive" smiled the earl, practically reading his butler´s mind. "Bring me Grell"

"Yes, my Lord" the demon bowed and went to find the redhead. He wandered through the streets of London thinking, how he would attract the attention of the reaper in question without attracting unwanted one. He was deep into thinking when…

"Sebas-chaaaaan!" screamed the aforementioned shinigami, jumping from a roof right in front of him. That was easier than he thought.

"Hello, Grell-san, now…" Michaelis prepared himself to attack his enemy, but was cut when a lawnmower nearly crushed him. The butler moved out of the way and threw some knives at Ronald Knox, who was smiling to a very confused Grell.

"Hello, sempai. Spears- sempai gave me reaps near to yours so I can keep an eye on you and help if this guy appeared" now the red reaper was fuming, why was William threating him as if he was a child? Because he was not!

"Wow, William t. Spears really plan things well" smiled Sebastian. "Yes, my master ordered me to bring the red thing back to the manor… to punish him for what he did to Madam Red" it was obviously a half lie, what the brat really wanted was to catch Adrian Craven. "And of course have some answers from Undertaker"

"Undertaker?"

"So Grell-san will come with me, wanting or not" the demon started throwing knifes and the reapers answered with their death scythes. In the end they managed to escape back to the Dispatch, leaving behind a grumbling Sebastian. But if the raven was something, it was patient. He would catch the redhead one day or another.

Back at the Dispatch, Grell was yelling at Will for his decision of putting him only on desk work until the demon stopped looking for him. It could mean until the brat died and it was not helping. The red reaper hated being caged and paperwork as if they were tortures. After the fight, she retired furious to her house and broke a few things to get it out, while Dorian watched as his princess lose control. He shook his head, a princess shouldn´t behave like that. But he guessed it can be forgiven, as the girl didn´t knew who she really was. She decided them to wander through the place, exploring her new home. She got to the attic, where she found in a coffer the clothes that were hanging in the wardrobe the first day. She pulled out a strange red tunic with a metallic ornament in the chest… with the strange symbol of before.

"What is this?" she asked to the air. "I think… this is somewhat important, but couldn´t tell why. Hum, maybe Sene-san will know."

The next day she was talking with the doctor and found out that the Haloween party was close. It was some kind of tradition for the reapers to dress up like demons and mock them a little, just for fun´s sake. After all their mortal enemies mocked all the time. Senecius was talking abou the costume he was going to wear when he asked his protégée about his own costume, earning a growl.

"I haven´t think about it yet" admitted the redhead. "And I don´t think I´m going to go, my ideas are not welcome. Remember what happened last year?"

"Yes… but anyway, go. You will have fun and watch your back" if only to prevent Annafellows from murdering some idiot, added the ancient in his mind. "You know what? I´m going to take you to the museum, maybe there you will get some ideas"

By the end of the day, they went to the place accompanied by Ronald, that was curious too. Grell thought the place was boring until they reached an exhibition… a giant room with a painting illustrating the reaper-demon war. The young reapers eyes went wide, it was terrible and at the same time beautiful. Grell´s eyes felt immediately in the first place with red, surprisingly it was the part that illustrated the King of Hell and seven demons, all with red hair.

"Who are they?" asked him, intrigued. Somehow she looked a little bit similar to one of them. He had the most prideful face he had ever seen, as if he thought he was superior to all of them. Senecius looked their way and lowered his eyes.

"The Seven Princes of Hell, Lucifer´s children. Their names were Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Each of them carrier one of the Seven Capital Sins Swords, the most powerful demon weapons. That one in particular is Lucifer, Prince of Pride."

"Prince of Pride? That´s why he have a face like that?"

"Well, he was sorts of the incarnation of the Pride" answered the ancient a little bit uncomfortable. In those ages both him and Adrian were just kids, barely out of the academy, that were thrown into a big fight. Almost anyone of their elders survived, the only one was Anderson…

"It´s my imagination or sempai is…?" Ronald let it go when Senecius glare felt on him. He really didn´t want to fight someone on pair with Lucien. "Did he survived the war?"

"No, all the princes died in battle… but they had children before that happened that took their places as the Capital Sins Demons. Luciferinis… that´s how all the world calls them. The most powerful demons in the Underworld"

"I think I have an idea for the party" said Grell, smiling. It was a great idea! And he would recycle some of the clothes he found at his home. they left the place and the redhead returned to the attic, searching for the tunic. She has to fit it… it was too big for her, apart from having some holes, but she would try and sew it. "It will be the best costume I´ve ever worn in that stupid party."

In the end she couldn´t fit it by herself, so, grumpy, she went to sleep and decided to bring it to the seamstress tomorrow. When she was asleep, Annafellows took his master´s old tunic and started working on that. In the morning she found the costume ready with some jewels that were similar to the ones Lucifer wore in the painting, red as his hair.

"Wow, who did this?" she tried on the costume. Perfect.

-At the party-

Senecius was talking with Lawrence Anderson animated when the doors opened and in walked Grell, her long red hair not in it´s usual messy way and with a ruby crown and jewelry. She looked prideful in the red tunic he could have mistaken her for someone else, someone the ancients haven´t seen in a long time, even for them….

"Lucifer?" asked the glasses maker in a low voice. Senecius got nervous for a few seconds, until the eldest reaper smiled. "Grell decided to dress up as Lucifer Luciferinis? I´ve never seen someone brave or foolish enough for doing that… but it´s a very good costume, I could swear that for a moment I saw Lucifer there"

"Yeah…" Senecius smiled and distracted the other so no one else saw the obvious similarities between the red reaper and the deceased Prince of Pride. William, in the middle of the room, saw the annoying redhead walking towards him and left what he was doing. Grell seemed almost like the time he saw her smiling in the top of the Big Ben.

"You look good" he complimented her, awkward.

"You too" she answered. "Sebas-chan´s clothes really fit you, you could pass for a butler now" she chuckled.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked and they did. After that they went to the balcony and… in resume, spent a beautiful night together…

-In the human world-

"I hate this, Sebastian, we haven´t been able to find Undertaker in months now" said a very displeased Ciel. His demon wasn´t able to find even Grell, something that told him Spears knew about the danger the little red thing was in. As a result of their obvious chase for the reaper to die for, the Dispatch surely decided to put him only on desk work.

"Well, maybe we couldn´t catch Undertaker himself" proposed the demon. "But you are forgetting that if he is not in this world, he could be with his demon partner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Did I forget to tell you?" said the butler. "Grell Sutcliff is half demon, his other parent was one of my own… as repulsive as it sounds"

"Then? Are you telling me that we can… summon that demon? Bring him here?" the earl started thinking. "Yes, that would be good, but… are you sure you can summon him? Or that he even knows what his mate was doing? Do you know who he is?"

"I´m not sure who he is, but the son makes me think he is nothing special. Could you see that red thing belonging to any high ranking family?" the noble´s face contorted. "Exactly, and I´m pretty sure the demon knows exactly what´s going on, in fact, he helped his reaper to achieve the creation of the Bizarre Dolls"

"Then, what would you need?"

"First" the demon raised a hand. "A few things you can easily obtain, bocchan. And then… the demon´s blood"

"Where are you going to get that?"

"Simple, we will put a trap for that annoying thing… but first we need to stop looking for him for a while, let them think we had the message."

"Oh, okay" Ciel could be patient if that means they were going to catch Undertaker and beat the answers out of him… or the demon he sleeps with.

-In the Underworld-

"You know, I remember the last time we did this" said the silverette, dressing up with a satisfied smile on his face. After making love with his husband he felt better than in the last fifty years. "That was before I gave birth to Grell"

"Yes, I missed this, Adrian" the demon got out of bed too. His body was healed enough for him to leave the confinement of his room, even if he was not as strong as before. He still would need a few months to complete the healing process. "I think we can move out of this place sooner than expected"

"Oh, why? I´m having much more fun here than in the human world" Adrian answered with sarcasm in his voice. "The Bizarre Dolls worked just fine"

"Ah, our little project, I want to see them with my own eyes" the demon kissed the reaper. "I want to see what our little fantasies became."


	6. Chapter 6

Some months later the redhead was out on the field again. One of her juniors felt sick and his supervisor gave her his To Die List and sent her to the human realm, with the warning that as soon as she felt that demon coming she had to go back. Grumping, Grell wandered through the portal, but once she started her work he felt better, almost happy. She jumped on her high heels and went to the center, finding his new reap in seconds. But she was intercepted by a blur of black.

"Sebas-chan, did you came to confess your love for me?" asked her in a flirtatious manner, but searching for escape ways. Bu the demon knew that and attacked first, grabbing her death scythe while she was distracted. In a second she was unconscious. The butler took the reaper in his arms, but another demon attacked him.

"Who are you?" asked the raven, looking at the demons sheath that tried to push his fist through his chest.

"Someone that will get back at you for what you did to her" answered Dorian before raising his knee to hit the raven. Sebastian evaded and eyed him carefully. "I will take care of his child and protect her from someone like you"

"Oh, so you are not this little shit´s father, just a lowly demon that hides himself in the shadow of a more powerful one… but I can´t allow something to put itself between my young master and his goal. And I would like to beat the truth out of the demon that managed to conceive this annoyed red menace" in that moment a bullet came flying towards Annafellows, piercing his shoulder. It should have been nothing for the sheath, but somehow it managed to threw him to the floor. He clenched his shoulder. "This is special… infused with a holy object. Enjoy it while I talk to your master"

"Damn" cursed the other demon, pressing his bleeding shoulder and seeing the crow left. He wanted to launch at him, beat him, but it wasn´t possible. And his priority should be rescuing the princess…

Sebastian reunited smiling with Mey Rin, an unconscious Grell over his shoulder. He nodded to the maid, who blushed and smiled. Then both the butler and the female servant returned to the manor, making sure to bring the chainsaw with them.

-In the Dispatch-

William T. Spear was furious. The red reaper was being followed by a demon, the Phatomhive´s pet, and some stupid management employee managed to expose her to trouble. It was no excuse that the vermin haven´t even searched for her in the last months, the only thing that did was that the butler hasn´t given up yet. His stopped chases were just a trap. He bit his lip, wandering from a place to another in his office. When the redhead didn´t showed up by the end of the work day, he grabbed Knox and went to the portal zone. In the middle of the way they found Senecius, that was pretty worried too. There was no way to convince the ancient to stay home and the three of them stepped out. Searching for something not normal, they quickly found an injured demon.

"What did you do to my sempai, demon?" said Knox, emphasizing his words with his lawnmower, but he was quickly pushed away by the medic, who started working in healing the creature.

"Dorian, what happened?" he asked while using his death scythe to extract the bullet. When he saw the thing and felt his power, he cursed. It was the same old trick Lucien used with the Prince a lot of time ago.

"He took her, the crow… I failed in my duty to protect the princess" the sheath answered, growling. Senecius gritted his teeth, starting to bandage the wound. William had the same reacting to the news, gripping his own weapon until his knuckles went white.

"Can someone tell me what´s happening here?" asked Ronald. Senecius and Spears looked at each other, then to the boy. After some seconds the decided it was no other option than to tell him the great secret. The junior was impressed, he couldn´t believe that. The two toned reaper signaled the demon. "So you… have to protect Craven-sempai… but managed to lose."

"I can´t believe I did" said the Annafellows, getting up. He had to fulfill his duty as a servant for his lord. "We need to act quickly, thanks to my failure things are looking bad and he is going to be summoned to this world…"

"That would not be funny" the medic retorted, looking in the same direction that the demon. "That demon is too powerful to be called without consequences, that youngsters don´t know who they are playing with."

"Who?"

-In the Phantomhive´s manor-

The little earl was preparing the last things for the ritual when his butler entered to the house, the red reaper over his shoulder. The noble nodded and stepped out of the demon´s way. Sebastian grabbed the ceremonial dagger, then shook the redhead awake. Grell blinked twice before feeling her arm being stabbed, drawing some blood out of it. She bit her lip to prevent from screaming, until all the sheet of the weapon was red and it was thrown into the circle. Immediately after that her chainsaw was brought to her neck.

"Stay still" ordered the demon before start chanting the spell to call the demon. Soon in the middle of the circle started pooling some dark material. The redhead couldn´t believe it, how it was that his blood could be used to call a demon? The being in question raised when it´s essence was completely in this realm. "Say your name"

"I´m Mooner… or that was the name your ancestor Claudia gave me" the demon stayed in his form of fire to avoid anyone from seeing him. "She had such a delectable soul, with the sweet taste of Pride… just like yours"

"His soul will be mine, demon, step away from him and answer our questions. What´s Undertaker planning? And what was his connection to the Phantomhive family?"

"Why should I answer you?" asked the newcomer in a fun filled tone. He was enjoying this to the maximum, no every day a simple demon gave orders to a Luciferinis. He extended his hands and crossed the barrier easily. This surprised Sebastian, was this guy so powerful?

"My Prince!" yelled a voice behind. Suddenly the butler was attacked by a death scythe. He was forced to let go of Grell to escaped the combined attack from William and Ronald. The red reaper grabbed her scythe and got ready to strike if the raven tried something. But then the attention was diverted to the visitor, that just took his human form. He was dressed in red, his hair the same color and felt to his shoulders. "I failed you"

"It doesn´t matter now" stated the Prince of Pride, eyeing every one of the present persons.

"It can´t be…" said Sebastian, truly terrified now. "Royal red…"

"So now you know, hum…" Mooner stepped out of the circle with ease and looked straight at Senecius. "I don´t know how to thank you for all you have done, for both Adrian and me. I will always be in debt with you."

"It was no problem, but you should leave. You presence here is probably turning the Dispatch crazy" answered the medic, serious. He was glad to see the demon again, but he tended to be a little rash and he had no wish to expose his and Grell´s relation to the Underworld´s Royal Family.

"And with you too, thanks for taking care of my daughter" he smiled at the younger reapers, then turned to the girl. "You have grown up too much… it was a pity that I can only saw you through my sheath´s eyes… did you like the presents I gave you?"

"Sebastian, can you explain me why is this demon so special?" ordered Ciel, tired of being left in the dark.

"There is only one clan composed only of red headed demons, the Royal Red House of the Fallen Angel or Luciferinis. They are descendants of Lucifer, the most powerful demons in the Underworld."

"My Prince" tried to talk to him the lower demon.

"Yes, I might do that" answered the royal absently, then showed his hand down the other´s throat, extracting a red sword. "My old friend, it´s time for you and me to fight together again, to eliminate threats to our family" he turned to Sebastian and prepared himself for fighting. "I´m Lucifer Luciferinis, the Third, heir to the throne of Hell, and will end you this instant"

"Don´t think this would be easy" the crow took out his usual weapons, ready to throw the knifes and forks. If he was going to get out of a fight with a royal he needed to think fast. Those demon swords of them… were even deathlier than normal ones.

"That was what I wanted to hear" smiled Lucifer in a blood thirsty way. "But unfortunately, I can´t play too much time with you. Adrian and my family… didn´t get along much."

-In the Fallen Angel Manor-

Undertaker was strolling peacefully through the corridors, something that made him feel good after am morning full of nausea. He didn´t understand why he was getting sick so much lately, because he was somehow acclimated to hell. In the middle of the way back to his room he nearly collided with a red haired woman who wore less clothes than jewelry: The Princess of Lust.

"Well, well, what do we have here? My cousin´s little reaper" she said in a mocking voice. "How are you feeling today, Adrian? As sick as you sound?"

"Elladora, a pleasure to talk to you, but you already got into my nerves and I have no wish to desecrate this place with your blood"

"Who said you can?" the demoness answered in a superior tone, turning her eyes red. As an answer, the Legend called upon his scythe, not noticing the change in his eyes. But the other can. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Do you want to drink some tea with me? There are some things we need to talk about"

"I don´t think so"

"I insist" the authoritarian tone made him surprise. The silver haired man followed her to the garden where the servants were preparing the tea. "It appears that you and Lucifer have already tried again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I´m not a fool" she answered, narrowing her eyes. "I know about your first child… a pity he was more of a reaper even before he was born, but… this one is not" the princess looked at his middle. "Be careful, your plans to go to the human world will have to wait" she was serious for once. "he definitely couldn´t be born in that realm."

"Are you saying that I…"

"This second child have already a strong aura, we might be looking at the Third Lucifer" Elladora said absently, sipping on her tea. Then she changed the theme. "Lucifer nii-san was summoned to the human world a few minute ago by a stupid crow, searching for you. I think his master was a descendant of the one he had when he met you."

"Earl Phantomhive" a smile graced his features. "I wish I was there to see that. I bet it is the funniest thing ever. Oh, the laughs I would get if I was here"

"You know, Adrian, for a reaper you are surely demonic"

"I have been told worse, darling"

"Sure thing"

-Back in the human realm-

It too no more than a few minutes for Lucifer to defeat Sebastian, much to amazement of all the present. Ciel´s mouth hanged open, was a descendent of the Fallen Angel this strong? How has Claudia managed to summon a demon this powerful? The Prince of Pride turned to the kid and licked his lips.

"Such a delicious lustful soul… the kind of I really like to eat" he then appeared in front of the young earl. "Hum… if you have waited a few more years for your pride to mature then I would have been your demon and you will have one of the most powerful servants in the universe… like your ancestor. A pity… but I can still… eat that soul…"

"Stop…" the child´s eyes went wide, not listening to the voice that was trying to save his life. "STOP!" then everything around them stopped, intimidated by something. Lucifer turned around only to see his daughter´s red eyes glaring at him. He laughed.

"Jajajaja, that´s what I wanted to see!" he left the kid and walked towards the circle. "You are finally showing your demon half, good. I was starting to worry, there is so many demons after the Luciferinis family…"

"How could anyone face a demon like you?" asked the doctor, looking straight at his old acquaintance.

"I never said they lived long after trying" stated Lucifer, smiling in a way that made them all shudder. It was identical to his daughter´s grin when she was about to kill someone (aka paint them red.). "I should go now"

"Wait, don´t you want to talk to Grell?"

"I want to… but she won´t listen to me. It´s on her eyes…" the Prince of Pride sighed and took a hand to his face. "I lost my opportunity to behave like a real parent when I let that reaper get the better of me and no amount of torture I could bestow on him will ever change that fact"

"So you are just running away"

"Don´t misunderstood, Senecius, I´m doing this for her" smiled the other in a less murderous way. "But if she ever wants to talk to me or my help I will be there. Ever" he turned around and face Annafellows before thrusting his demon sword inside it´s sheath. "My orders didn´t change, my servant. Protect my daughter, no matter what"

"Yes, my prince" he bowed and the red demon disappeared in a flash of light.

-Later in the reaper´s realm-

"I can´t believe this" said Ronald, helping to carry a nearly catatonic Grell back to her manor. "Adrian Craven, the Whip of the Demons, mated a demon prince?"

"Even if it´s difficult to believe, it´s true" said the doctor, trying to wake up his protégé, shaking her. "Grell, wake up already" when he received no response he frowned. "Grell, look at yourself… is this the way a lady behaves? And you are not any lady, you are a princess. Is this the way you should be?"

"Maybe a demonic princess…" started the red reaper, feeling nauseated.

"Oh, cut the crap" the ancient put his hands in her shoulders. "I´ve know a few of your familiars and they have never froze in shock, even when they should. If I could say something about those demons is that they are always calm and collected behind their sin´s façade."

"Maybe" Grell, more serene, took the red baby blanket from where it was. A coincidence that it was near him? He didn´t think so. "This symbol is…"

"The Luciferinis house´s Emblem" answered Senecius. "And before you ask, Knox, yes, Grell looks a little bit like his grandfather, the Lucifer we saw in the museum."

"Makes me wonder how have I lived in peace if I looked like a demon"

"Not really" Senecius shook his should and then sighed, a little bit sad. "So they are going to have another child, eh? That brings me memories… from the time we were expecting you."

"Sene-san, how this came to be? How did a reaper, The Legendary Reaper between all people, felt in love with a demon?"

"That´s something I would like to know too" added William. "When we talked you said a rather powerful demon, not the Prince of Hell, and a famous shinigami, not the Legend."

"Yeah, tell us the history" said Knox, behaving like a child.

"Well, it all begin a few years ago…"


	7. Chapter 7

A younger and serious Adrian Craven was strolling through the streets, trying not to look at the humans. They surely had much simpler lives, after all they didn´t have to face a council that believed reapers should be emotionless each day. Sometimes he only wanted to ditch everything, even his high position on the society of Shinigami, but he didn´t have a real reason for doing so. He kept up his stoic façade (mostly created because he didn´t knew himself) and went to finish up his last job for the day. It was in a big manor, from a noble by the name of Claudia Phantomhive. When he finally reached the body, he found an unpleasant surprise.

"Sorry, but I will take that soul, I´m starving" the redheaded demon said, smiling to him. The ancient grabbed his scythe and took fighting stance, but the other man didn´t seem too willing to fight. "Maybe you should put that down"

"You don´t have any idea of how many demons I have killed with this" answered him.

"Oh, many lots, by the looks of it, but I don´t really care" the reaper didn´t let himself be surprised. But then the demon did something that threw him out of balance. "Do you know why a desk and a crow are similar?"

"What?"

"Why a desk and a crow are similar? You have a minute to answer!" Adrian, a little bit startled, started thinking while his opponent take the time. "End! And the answer is… nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" it was a pretty bad joke, but the redhead laughed so much of his face that the silverette´s eyebrow twitched as well as his mouth. The demon´s howls were so contagious that in the end he ended up doing that too. "Hey, your laugh is so pretty"

"Ehehehehe… hum!" he covered his mouth with his hand. "No! I hate it!"

"Don´t, it´s a part of yourself…" he looked around. "My master is waiting for me and I don´t really need that soul, besides it´s not really my type, so You have it! I´m Mooner, by the way… or that´s how my master named me"

"I…"

"You don´t have to give me your name, but I wouldn´t mind seeing you again. Maybe then you would heard some other good jokes"

"Do you call that a joke?"

"You laughed!"

"It was lame! And I only laughed because you face was so much funny that it compensated the bad joke!"

"You little reaper…"

"I´m not little, I´m an ancient!" they started to fight until a call from the noble made the demon butler go to his master. Adrian grumped and smiled for the first time in many centuries. He discovered something about himself, he liked to laugh… a lot. And for the first time in his existence he felt like seeing a demon again. He spent all that night in his library, researching for jokes. After meeting some times, it was kind of a tradition to have a joke match. And the one that loses have to give the winner something.

"Okay, okay!" screamed Adrian after laughing so hard that his sides hurts. "The death took place in the old warehouse…" he spit out some more information for the cases the Phantomhives were working in. soon he was the number one informant and Claudia wanted to meet him personally.

"You don´t have anything against, no?"

"Well… no" answered the reaper, making his big scythe disappear and walking with his new friend. That was his first tea in the Phantomhive mansion, where he would in the future be named one of the nobles of evil. He was presented with the name of Undertaker, a stupid joke of Mooner, that once said that his death scythe was a stereotype from Thanatos.

"You look different today, you know?" said a young Senecius, that was looking at his friend with dreamy eyes. He had a particular impression as to why he was like that. "Have something good happened to you lately?" he teased.

"Hum? No, not at all!" he answered, still smiling. The other returned the smile. Yes, Adrian was in love. The silver reaper then excused himself and went home (or to the Phatomhive manor to have another match with the butler) and the doctor was left. Lucien passed that moment and was stopped by him.

"I think Adrian is in love"

"Yes, with me" answered the other ancient. "Because we are a couple, you know"

"You and Adrian? Please, Lucy, only in your dreams" the doctor said before leaving, without knowing how deep he just offended the obsessed man. And worried him. Who was the bastard that was getting into his and Adrian´s path to happiness? He needed to disappear…

"Ehehehehehehehe!" laughed the silverette before falling to the floor. "Then, what do you want to know now?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something"

"What?"

"This" he grabbed the legendary reaper and kissed him on the lips. The surprise was more than enough to throw him out of balance, not knowing what to do.

"This shouldn´t have happened" he said, whipping his mouth before going away. He couldn´t deny he enjoyed it… and it was the dangerous part. For both of them. "I think we should stop seeing each other"

"But, Adrian…"

"Now" he tried to sound firm, but his resolution wasn´t. by the end of the week he was back to the routine, because he found out that now he needed to be with Mooner or wouldn´t feel complete. The demon received him with a smile.

"Want to play?" and they started with their joke war again.

-Some months later-

Adrian Craven was more confused than at the beginning. Now he was in a relationship with a demon (he couldn´t say that no, they did everything lovers do except for sex) and couldn´t felt better. He even knew himself more than ever before! He discovered he was curious, very curious. He wanted to know if there was something after the end. One day he brought up his thoughts to his boyfriend.

"Hum? This is not something an exemplary reaper should think about"

"You know, each day there is less and less of that exemplary legendary reaper and more from Adrian Craven, the Undertaker. If you don´t like it…"

"I love it" Mooner answered with a smile. Dorain was near them, shaking his head. Why did his aster have to fell in love with a reaper? There was something very wrong with his head. "I love the Adrian that laughs and lives life not like he has been told but like he wanted to"

"That makes me happy" then something crossed the silver haired man´s mind. "What´s your true name, by the way? I´m not saying that Mooner is bad, but I want to know"

"It´s Lucifer" answered the demon sincerely. "Lucifer Luciferinis, Prince of Pride"

"W…what?!" a memory flashed in front of the reaper´s eyes, of a demon much older than this, on the floor after being defeated by the sacrifice of a lot of his elders. He remembered grabbing the sword that laid near him and thrusting it into Lucifer´s hearth. Between laughers, the proud demos disappear… the father of his boyfriend. "I… knew your father in the war… hum"

"What´s the matter, Adrian? You suddenly look pale"

"I…" well, better now than later. "I was the one that delivered the killing blow to him"

"I know" was the simple answer from the second Prince of Pride. Undertaker raised his head in sudden confusion. "Come on, you are the Whip of the Demons, it´s not like we didn´t know what you did… like a horror history"

"Thank you"

"But that doesn´t matter. In a war even the powerful ones fall, and you were only a little boy, afraid of ending up dead like a lot before you" the demon smiled at him, then gave a devious way. "And, between us, I didn´t like him very much, he was kind of an asshole. He didn´t even allowed me to go near him"

"Well, he died in a fit of laughter" Adrian didn´t know what else to say. "He was a jerk"

Some months later Senecius was still pressing his friend to tell him who was he dating. He even was visiting the Craven Manor at an unholy hour. It was a miracle he didn´t crashed into Lucifer more than one time. The demon got up late to make Adrian some breakfast, in efforts to be romantic, after spending the night at his house, but he turned out to be a terrible housekeeper, turning everything into a mess.

"How were you employed as a butler? I really don´t get Claudia, her house has to be a mess" the silverette asked after a few laughs when the prince managed to burn the water (something that appears to be impossible).

"I have other duties in which I am the best" defended himself the royal, trying to look great in the middle of the disaster zone… which his sheath was already trying to tied up. "Plus, I have Dorian to pick up my mess"

"Lucky you" said the reaper, sitting down while the sheath cooked him some eggs. "Last night you were somewhat nervous, what happened?"

"Well, after much deliberation and thinking, I decided that I wanted to ask you something even if my family won´t be much glad by my choice… in fact, they might want to murder me" the prince took his ring, a simple band with a green crystal engraved with the symbol of the Luciferinis house from his hand. "Adrian, would you like to wear my ring?"

"Um?" that woke up the Legend completely. Accepting that ring was not a joke, it meant he was mating the demon, tying his life to him. He wanted to say yes, but… what would happen in the next years? And centuries? There was too much to think about, too much insecurity.

"I wouldn´t want anyone else to use it. I love you, the real you, and I don´t care what the world will think of us in the following times. I want to spend the rest of my live with you. So… do you want to use the ring?"

"Yes…"

After that he met the Luciferinis family. The demons were not so happy that their cousin was going to mate a reaper, but they couldn´t convince him from doing so. They prepared themselves to tolerate a reaper in their house from now on. Specially Asmodeus (Elladora later), that for some reason couldn´t stand Adrian, not that it wasn´t mutual…

"You know, you should bring one of your friends to the ceremony too" said Lucifer, even if he himself wasn´t convinced that it was a good idea. After he ended that phrase the door banged open, revealing a reaper in a lab´s coat.

"Adrian! I´m here and I´m not going to leave before… Demons!" screamed Senecius and called for his death scythe, but was intercepted by his friend and at down by the force. After being explained too why the demon in question was here, all the doctor could do was stare in disbelieve. "You are dating a demon? God, you truly are crazy. I thought you have changed before when you stopped being serious and changed your hairstyle, but this…"

"My new hair style is not that bad" commented the silverette, a little bit offended. The truth was that the idea of letting his hair lose wasn´t exactly his. One day when he woke up late for work after spending a night with his boyfriend, he just ran out, not wanting overtime or noticing that while he was asleep the demon made a thin braid on his locks. In the end, after all the Dispatch commented on that, he decided it was not that bad and he should keep it.

"It´s irrelevant" stated Senecius, crossing his arms. "Is there something else I need to know?"

"I´m… kinda… getting married"

"No shit!" the other practically howled and then grabbed his hand and sunk himself on the chair. "Oh, God. Have you even realize what are you doing?"

"Mixing a reaper with a demon? I don´t think it´s quite uncommon"

"Well… no. I have seen some half breed children, but they were executed after being born along with their parents. Do you want something like that if you ever get pregnant?"

"No, but… I love him and I won´t go back on this" said Adrian sure. "Please, Sene-kun, help me with this. Be there for me and gave the satisfaction that at least one of my kind values my happiness more than the rules."

"I´m not walking you down the aisle, but I will definitely be there" grunted the doctor, crossing his arms. He wanted his friend to be happy and, by the way the demon was looking at him, he could tell they really love each other. But anyway, it was a dangerous thing, and he would need to be there as an ally to hide everything and more. He grinded his teeth. "You have to promise me something" after a short nod he proceed to speak. "If you ever suspected you are pregnant, you have to take immediate leave and come to me"

"Why? it´s not like it´s going to be very noticeable in the first few months"

"This is not a joke" the medic scolded seriously. "If you ever have a child there is a great chance that he might be powerful, as a demon or as a reaper. The offspring of an Ancient and a Luciferinis will be hard to hide… and you need to do this carefully. Probably, if you ever have a kid, the waves of demonic energy he gave would be enough warming for the alarms to get on"

"Okay, I promise I will"

The wedding was magnificent. Senecius, who didn´t like being surrounded by demons, tried to keep a neutral expression for the sake of his friend. After a few glasses of liquor, he even managed to feel good enough to dance with some girls. He woke up the next day with a huge hangover and a desire to take the longest bath in his life, but was happy for Adrian. The couple, that wouldn´t want to live with a lot of joykillers, moved to the Craven Manor. The place was renovated in a few days by Annafellows, that happens to know exactly what his master would have wanted.

"This is going to be the beginning of our new life" said Lucifer and kissed his mate… both unaware of the hateful eyes that were starring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Few years later, after Lucifer consumed the soul of Claudia Phantomhive, Adrian started feeling sick in the mornings. After a few weeks he decided to go see Senecius, just in case. He promised after all. The doctor was not so surprised when he made a test and it came back positive. He gritted his teeth, this child was going to make things difficult. It wasn´t as if he was putting all the blame on him, but…

"Take a leave from work and don´t get out of the manor" he ordered. Even if the child haven´t given away his or her half breed nature yet, he was sure it will be eventually. "It might feel more like a reaper now, but I can´t be sure until it started using his powers"

"You think she will?" the medic raised his head. "Sorry, but… I think it´s a she. Who do you think she will look more like?"

"Knowing the genetics, it´s hair is red. It´s a Luciferinis dominant trait and let´s hope it didn´t inherited craziness from you and… what are you doing?" he asked when his friend picked up a red rose from the table and started looking at it´s petals absently.

"I like red… for some reason" he left the rose on the table again and smelled the air. "I feel like eating strawberries"

"I see the cravings already kicked in" answered the medic, passing him the fruits. "It´s strange that all you have been eating lately it´s red, maybe I should talk to Lucifer about it" Senecius and Lucifer´s relationship have improved a lot since the ceremony, they even considered each other friends. "I will come up with an excuse for your absence this week"

"You better" joked Undertaker, putting another berry to his mouth.

The following months were even worse. The child seemed to have a very strange effect in his or her mother, that was more passionate with his emotions than before. As the baby grew, Senecius made exams to ensure it was okay. He was getting worried about the kid not showing demonic powers at this stage of development.

"Something should be wrong, but I don´t feel like it is" he frowned when finished with the examination. "I can only guess that this baby is a lot more reaper than demon"

"Hum? But she has equal parts of both" answered Lucifer, that was busy looking at Dorian finishing fixing the mess he made when he tried to decorate the nursery himself. The room was now red, not the person who painted it, and the sheath was carefully constructing a red crib with the Luciferinis emblem in it.

"I ask the same question as the prince" said the other demon stoically.

"Well, it can happen. I have seen plenty of persons that didn´t know they have demon heritage until they got injured and tested, provoking their deaths. And it´s not that uncommon for half lings only to show one of their natures"

"So he is taking more after Adrian"

"It´s too early to assume that, but until now yes" he bit his lip. "I don´t think we should low our guard, there could still be plenty of ways for the child to get into trouble"

"Like what?"

"Hum… I bet you don´t want to know"

In the next months, the three of them planned for the child to be safe once it was here. Senecius had a scare the four of five times in the whole pregnancy that some demon energy came from the unborn kid, thinking that it was going to start producing it in large quantities. He was wrong. When the kid was born the only thing he appeared to inherit from his royal father was his red hair and pointy teeth.

"It´s a boy" he informed after weighting and measuring the baby, that kept moving like a little worm.

"I was so sure it was going to be a girl… Ehehehehe, I was wrong" commented Adrian, grabbing the little bundle. Bi colored eyes stared at him, without really seeing thanks to reapers poor eyesight.

"But it´s a very beautiful little prince" added Lucifer, staring at his son. Then he frowned. "He is even less of a demon now, my family wouldn´t let me name him after the fallen Angel"

"Then don´t. I wouldn´t like it if my child was tied up to some stupid fate like being the next Prince of Pride" answered the silverette, letting the tiny hand grab his finger. "Let´s call him something else…. I know, Grell!"

"Grell?"

"Yeah, it´s not demonic nor English, perfect"

Barely one month later they were attacked by an enraged Lucien, that claimed that the Legend was his, no matter what his opinion was. Lucifer told his mate to run with the baby. Adrian did while he took out his demon sword, trying to impale the ancient with the red blade. But Lucien was one veteran of the war while the prince has never been on the battlefield before. The obsessed man ran his death scythe through his body first. The other soon found out that he couldn´t recover from that.

"My prince!" yelled Annafellows at his injured master while the reaper went to find the object of his affections. "You have to go back to the manor immediately!"

"No… Grell…" he looked at the sheath and turned his eyes red, even if that would made his injuries worse. "Dorian Annafellows, sheath of the sword of pride, you master will give you now your orders: Protect my child"

"Yes, my prince" answered the demon with a nod and the other disappeared. He quickly ran, getting to the ancient fast enough to see him give the baby to Senecius.

"Protect him and make sure he is happy in case I´m not there anymore when this is over" the doctor only nodded and looked at the window after the silver haired reaper left. He located Dorian in the window.

"What could I do with this child? The council is already suspecting Adrian had something going between hands and now he is going to fight another ancient… the will expel him! And he knows that" he sighed in frustration. "The first person they are going to investigate after this will be me, I just can´t keep him safe"

"Then do what´s necessary" stated the demon. "And be there as often as you could. I will always be there to protect him, as my master ordered. Just make sure he gets to the right hands"

"I will" the next day he met the Sutcliffs. They seemed like a nice couple and the best thing was that they tried to have a child for years without results. He walked towards them with a smile on his lips and started talking about the adoption. The two were a little suspicious at first, but in the end they were desperate enough to resort to that option.

"And what child are you suggesting us to adopt?" asked the father.

"Come with me and meet him" the ancient answered, smiling even wider. He showed them the redheaded baby that was sleeping on the crib… after so much pain. It seems that Grell was too used to his high quality red crib to sleep in another. "His name is Grell and… his parents died, one killed in action and the other from the Thorns… I think"

"Well… I´m not so sure" commented the woman, looking at the infant with a strange face. She didn´t like that tiny being a little… but to be a mother she was ready to give it the benefit of the doubt. Maybe being good with him would grant her wish.

"In a few hours you will love him" the ancient said, tired of smiling. In the end the couple took the baby home and lied it on a makeshift crib, not giving him the attention that he needed. Dorian watched with a cold expression and went inside to tend to the boy.

-In few years-

"Doctor, there is a child with a broken leg that needs your help" said the nurse, entering after knocking.

"Get him in" answered Senecius, looking at through the window. Apparently Lucifer was not recovering as quickly as he would, something he knew thanks to Annafellows, and Adrian didn´t remember anything from his son and husband. He sighed when he heard the door open and his eyes widened… he would recognize that red hair everywhere.

"Hello, doctor? My brother threw me down the stairs and… it hurts" cried the little one.

"How bad" he answered, giving him a kind smile that seemed to make the little one´s hearth melt. "Did your parents brought you here?"

"No, they don´t care. I barely get to eat back at home"

"Well… what would you say if I invite you to my home to eat something?" the little boy´s eyes shinned in admiration, so much that it made him feel guilty for making him live with those idiots. He just hoped Lucifer wasn´t aware of this or, injured or not, there will be blood.

"Thank you!" it was the beginning of a really great mentorship. When Grell finally went to the Academy, it was the ancient, not his so called parents, that was there to encourage him and wish him good luck. In the entrance, however, the redhead nearly bumped into someone familiar…

"Lucien" mumbled him to himself. The other old shinigami just gave the youngster a look and that was enough to transform him into the new target of his revenge. Why? Because he hated red, specially that shade.

"Red… the red of that man… I will kill you… I will"

-Back to the present-

"The rest of the history you already know…" finished Senecius. The red reaper just couldn´t believe that. Did his parents really met in the Phantomhive Manor?


	9. Chapter 9

A few months later she was walking in London while reaping, still thinking of the implications of what she has just learned. A princess… she was a demon princess… her long red hair flew over her shoulders, remembering her of her true heritage once again. Her beautiful red hair that made her so proud… well, she wasn´t as proud as the Prince of Pride. Since the meeting with his birth father she went to the museum a lot of times, trying to convince herself that she really didn´t looked like her grandfather. But in the end she had to accept it, she pretty much looked like a demon. Then she looked at the clock and realized something.

"Oh, the man it´s about to die" muttered she to herself and got ready for the reap. She jumped in front of the agonizing body and burrowed her scythe in his chest… but then everything got wrong. The soul started attacking with more ferocity than anyone else before and it managed to enter to her body. She could feel the memories cursing through herself… then heat in her stomach, like… hungry. The memory flow stopped and the soul started trying to escape, but something avoid that.

"My princes…" Dorian appeared from the darkness, feeling the demonic energy that was escaping the redhead. In his life he haven´t seen his master´s first born so… demonic. It was as if the soul just triggered the natural hunger for souls the demons had inside of her and it awoke her other side. "They don't need to know" he masked the issue with his own energy until the reaper returned to normal.

"¡There, a demon!" yelled one of the reapers that came to the rescue and he fled, giving them a good chase. The demon returned to the reaper realm via a hidden portal Adrian Craven showed him once. He went inside and quickly searched for Senecius. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine" answered the ancient, looking at his chart with a relaxed face. "Did you beat up the demon that hurt her?"

"It´s more complicated than that"

"I don´t get it"

"She was attacked by the soul she was supposed to reap. It entered her body and started to cause damage" he explained and the look on Senecius face turned to alarm before remembering something, then he turned confused. "But somehow she turned to her most demonic form and started digesting it"

"Interesting" said the medic, looking at the chart. "That should explain why the Thorns didn´t form and why there were two demon presences"

"I need both of us to keep an eye on her. I am worried that her hunger was awoken by this little experience and now she would have the urge to consume souls"

"After all these years… hunger, great" grunted the doctor. "I was ready to deal with that when she was little, now that she is a young lady it would be a lot more difficult. How did young demons behave when they get it?"

"They get crazy, continually chasing after their favorite kind of souls" he bit his lip. "That will be kind of an issue for her, since she born from the Prince of Pride. Do you know someone with such a proud soul that could be irresistible?"

"Many in this realm"

-later-

Grell finally managed to get home, after getting his leave from another doctor. Senecius seemed to be worried about what happened earlier, but she really didn´t. The moment the medics said that she didn´t had the Thorns was the most joyful. She seeped up her wine, that used to belong to her mother´s collection of liquor, when someone knocked on her door. She raised an eyebrow and answered. There was her idiotic ex adoptive brother.

"Hey, sis, good night" he smiled and pushed her in. She was about to answer him when she found out he wasn´t alone. His friends were there, including some of the ones that tried to bed her to win the reward.

"What are you doing here, Thomas?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Won´t you spent some time with your little brother?" he joked while the others started searching for the expensive liquor. She tried to stop them but was grabbed by one of them. "I guess no, then I will have to take a different approach… you me and my family a lot, Grell"

"What?!"

"Just think about it. My parents raised you, feed you and dressed you for years, even if they didn´t like you so much" started the reaper. "That only cost them a good load of money. You will have to repay us some way"

"If you want money…" but then one of the guys ripped her shirt and grabbed her, trying to throw her on the nearest table.

"I don´t want the money so easily, that´s the fun part. The reward will be so much better to have, no, guys?" they started laughing and group together to do something to her Dorian saw this and stepped out to protect the princess… until Grell´s eyes turned red and demonic energy started oozing out of her, much like when the soul entered her. "What the…"

"You shits…. Don´t know who you are messing with!" with this scream the demoness, because that was what she was now, entered in combat and ate the reaper´s souls. When the danger ended she realize what she did. "Oh, good!"

"This is bad…" he stayed there for the reapers to have a culprit for their men´s death and then left to Senecius, that was expecting him anxious. The medic didn´t even let him talk before getting into hysterics. Once he was able to calm down, he gulped three times and…

"What happened?" he asked and after listening to the history he couldn´t do anything but agree. "Indeed, this is bad. You were right early today, the soul that entered her body woke up her demon hunger for prideful souls, like Thomas´s… should have know, that kid was practically asking to be killed with his attitude"

"Agreed…"

"But don´t let the panic get the best of us. Let´s call William and Ronnie, they should be able to help us in this"

-Some minutes later-

"What?!" asked Ronald while Spears managed to keep a straight face, while he was practically dying on the inside. He need to find Grell quickly or she would… he didn´t want to think about that. The prospect of losing her now that the things were going so well between them was horrible and more.

"We need to find her quickly"

"Thanks for saying the obvious, boss" stated Knox, but then started thinking. "Do any of you know where she could have headed to?"

"The Fallen Angel Manor" was the first thing Dorian said.

"Not from this realm, but could be a possibility" stated Senecius. "What I really would like to know is how Thomas thought it was a good idea to visit Grell with those intentions, he knew she could be a little bit… murderous"

"I don´t know, but I am grateful that sempai eat them… or their souls. Just think about what they wanted to do with her" said Ronald.

"Indeed" William answered and then remembered the smile the red half demon gave him in his time traveling little adventure. There, she has to be… "In the Clock of London, the Big Ben. She is in there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

-In London-

"I knew you were going to be in here" said William, trying not to scare the redhead, that was in fetal position on the floor. She was crying.

"I… tried to stop, Will, I swear I tried, but I was feeling so… hungry" she sobbed into her knees. "And the demon part of me…"

"The demon in you has no say over your live…"

"You don´t understand!" blow up Grell, lifting her head in a furry. Her eyes were deep red, with a slit in the middle. "It´s there, no matter what I do! The next Lucifer! It´s so powerful that I couldn´t control it… and so mad… the smell…"

"What smell?"

"Pride… loads of pure pride that was oozing from them… as if they have every right to do anything they wanted to me" she let herself fall again. "That made me salivate and…"

"Just forget about it" tried to distract her William. "You have been keeping that hungry at bay all your life without noticing, now that you realized that it´s there then you could face it and find a solution, like you always do. Didn´t you find one for your boredom?"

"But I broke the rules…"

"Sometimes rules has to be broken!" he couldn´t believe he was saying this. "And you are great, so I don´t have any problem with covering for you again" he saw her smile weakly and clean up some tears.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"It really doesn´t matter I´m half demon? You used to think they are vermin"

"And they are, but not you. You are a reaper a very loyal and good one. And I love you"

"Love you too!"


	10. Chapter 10

-Some time later-

Everything was going fine. William finally proposed to Grell and, even if some people were against that (namely Annafellows), some others were happy. In the Fallen Angel Manor Adrian and Lucifer were playing with their new little son while listening to the news from the reaper realm, courtesy of his sheath.

"I see" answered the Prince, watching the toddler in his mate´s arms. "Well, it could have been worst, like the crow butler. The girl could have chosen better, seriously. But I think she will be happy"

"Are you okay with that, my prince?"

"Like I said, it could have been worst" said Lucifer lifting his shoulders. "But even us Luciferinis couldn´t fight against true love…"

"What about returning her to the place she belongs, this palace?"

"My daughter is already in the place she belongs, it´s the right decision to let her go. And it will be okay, I have ever known she isn´t material for hell" he looked through the window in worry. "Nobody really is"

"You are the prince of hell, you are…" he shook his head in sadness. "What are you trying to say, you highness?"

"Nothing you should know" he smiled sadly and took the baby from his mate. "Continue taking care of her, I will call you whenever I need you"

"Yes, my prince" he answered and left. Once outside he bit his lip and cursed, damn that man to be so keen n knowing what the others were thinking! The sheath remembered the toddler and his older sibling… how much he wanted to break their necks! Being forced to care for a stupid little prince for so much time, working with reapers… he really wanted to kill those spoiled royals.

"Anything new?" asked a voice behind him, a cloaked demon.

"A princess id getting married and possibly bringing new royals into the world" he answered to the other, who just grunted. "When are we making our move"

"Not soon enough" answered the demon, taking off her hood. It was Hannah Annafellows. "In the mean time I will return to the human world… to take care of my dear Jim" she smiled.

"You don´t know how lucky you are, cousin, not to carry a capital sin sword"

"And I am grateful" she answered. "Listen to me, maybe I won´t return from this… no, more than likely I won´t return. Elladora is lurking around me, I think she suspects, but Ligeia, her sheath, always manages to prevent me."

"Elladora… no, Asmodeus have ever been a keen one, just like Lucifer… and Adrian. They didn´t even let me near their son and their daughter… she always had those reapers around her to prevent me from making a move on her" Hannah sighed and hoped the demon she would create in the future would be able to help them… after all he would have a debt with the Luciferinis Family too. "Princes Mammon and Belzeebub?"

"As always, in the Manor with Lucifer and their kids… nothing to worry about" Dorian looked at his familiar with a serious face. "Hannah, can´t you take down Princess Grell? Because…"

"What is happening here?! Two sheaths casually talking?!" asked someone in a loud voice, they turned around, not letting their emotions get the better of them and hiding their fear.

"My prince" they vowed to him. Prince Belphegor of Laziness strolled casually there. It was not common to find that demon doing anything else than sleep, but not for that he was an easy target. His gaze bored into them with such a strength that it reminded them why he was a top class and they simply servants. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Lucifer onii-chan told me to come here and tell you to find an accurate wedding dress for his daughter. This is the money to pay" he extended his hand with some papers in it. The male Annafellows went to grab it, but the coins were dropped and his wrist caught in a bone crushing grip. "By the way, if you are planning something then you are going to pay dearly, did I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely" said them both, without losing their facial expressions.

"Good! I will get back to sleep then!" Belphegor wandered away, leaving the other demons in a nervous fit. He entered the mansion and presented himself to the older prince.

"And so?"

"You are right, even our sheaths are against us" he answered serious. "Oh, just when I wanted to sleep our most loyal servants are betraying us. It´s that Lucifer´s lineage doesn´t mean anything anymore?"

"On contrary, brother, it matters a lot" answered Lucifer, watching his son and mate in the gardens. "They think of us as some kind of anchors for a war with the reapers and angels, a war that the underworld would definitely lose… how ironic, no? We are the royalty of hell and fight to keep the peace."

"Because we know the price we would pay if it breaks" answered Belphegor, looking at his nails. "Lucifer, they would make their moves sooner or later, what are you planning?"

"To keep the next generation where they couldn´t lay a finger on them" answered the older redhead, then turned to his cousin. "For now please keep up the hard work, keep those rebels under your laziness spell"

"It costs me a lot of energy, you will have to provide me with high quality souls to keep it up"

"You lazy bastard that didn´t want to collect his own food"

-In the reaper realm-

Grell was looking at her wedding dress with a stern face. It was really pretty but… it wasn´t the dreamy dress for her. The reason? It was white. But her adoptive mother (for once the woman was showing some kind of affection for her, only to get a piece of her money) and Senecius said that the bride should wear white. She looked again at the diary from her childhood, where she draw the perfect wedding dress in red.

"Those dream killers" she said before trying to put on the dress without ruining her make up, something she was an expert on.

"My princess…" said Dorian with a neutral expression, evaluating the girl. He handed the dress and saw her smile when she read the note from her father: A Luciferinis always marries in red. She turned to him and thanked him for protecting her. He raised an eyebrow, it was his duty. And if he wanted to keep undercover to earn his freedom someday then he needed to do it right. "It´s an honor to serve a descendant from the fallen angel"

Grell smiled again and put on the dress. That day she walked down the aisle in a flaming red wedding dress. Senecius went to find him, something he was good at after working with the demon such a long time.

"Lucifer did this, no?" he asked and then sighed. "Should have know he wouldn´t let Grell get married in a color that didn´t represents their lineage"

"It was the prince´s wishes"

"Sure it was" the ancient answered, without noticing the demons true intentions. But someone did. The red reaper was not an idiot after all, and he had the eyes of a Luciferinis to see behind all the facades.

"Sene-san" said she after some time. "Don´t trust that man, he hides something"

-Some months later-

Grell was looking at the fight between earl Phantomhive and earl Trancy (older adult versions) while recurring the gardens with Sebas-chan (she could be married, but she enjoyed eye candies like anyone). But he was not the only one, a woman with a maid costume was smiling at the spectacle while a young white haired servant brushed her hair.

"Princess Elladora…"

"Shush, Ligeia, don´t interrupt it" when Sebastian and Claude finally managed to reach the roof where they were, Hannah has already made a contract with Alois. Grell was with the demons, scythe in hand and demanded the soul of the blond earl. "Oh, shut up now, little girl, adults are talking"

"Do I know you?" asked the other redhead.

"I´m Elladora… Asmodeus Luciferinis of the Lust, your aunt" she clapped her hands and Ligeia made a tea table with everything she needed for a tea party. "Come with me and enjoy this little game and the birth soon to come" she did something again and her niece was sitting next to her. the sheath offered her some tea. "Let´s enjoy this"

"Hum…?" the girl just watched the others while they fought in the island of demons. Elladora, on the contrary, was more interested in earl Phantomhive´s transformation. She was sure Hannah was transmiting her powers to him, making him a dangerous weapon to be used against the royal red family. She evaluated the crow against the spider too… amazing. She gritted her teeth, Lucifer needed to know this. As soon as Ciel was awake as a demon she left, and the reaper too. She had a bad feeling about this.

-Later-

"My Lord, what do you want to do now?" asked Sebastian to the earl that was sitting in the carriage like it was nothing to leave his wife, son, friends and servants to live in hell. He just looked at the horizon and said…

"I want to see the world, but first the place where all demons belong… and the red house that belonged to a fallen angel"

"Why?"

"Because some day I will demolish it. That was one of the wished Hannah Annafellows had when she created me and soon I will accomplish it… along with my revenge for madam Red" he laughed after saying it, making some shivers run down his butlers spine.


End file.
